There Must Be A Cloud In The Sky So It Can Rain
by x.Yuee.x
Summary: What Hibari wants, Hibari gets. And at that moment, the aloof Cloud Guardian wanted Tsuna, only Tsuna. Nothing will stop him from getting what he wants. Not even that idiotic herbivore obsessed with baseball and his stupid laugh. Warning: Threesome. Explicit sexual scenes. Female Tsuna! 18Fem2780!


**Warning: **FemTsuna. Threesome. Sexual scenes. Explicit.

**Rating:** **M**

**Pairing(s): **1827, 8027, 182780

**Summary: **What Hibari wants, Hibari gets. And at that moment, the aloof Cloud Guardian wanted Tsuna, only Tsuna. Nothing will stop him from getting what he wants. Not even that idiotic herbivore obsessed with baseball and his stupid laugh.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Reborn! Only this story line!

* * *

**There Must be a Cloud in the Sky so it can Rain**

"Ah…!" A small moan escaped the plump lips of Tsuna. She shivered when experienced lips continued to suck, nip and lick at her reddened and hardened nipple. Her lips formed a small 'o' at the sensation. The cold hand that was caressing her pubis area began to roam up from said place to the other abandoned and ignored nipple. Her eyes closed as her back arched painfully against the pleasurable touches.

"Ah!" She moaned louder when his fingers and nails previously pinching her abused nipple, opted to now squeeze her breast.

Suddenly, a hand launched over her mouth to silence the mewing coming from her mouth. But it didn't help. She continued to moan more freely now that her groans were muffled against something. Seeing this, the owner of the hand gritted his teeth at her actions and squeezed, quite painfully, her bottom. She squeaked at the pain inflicted and jumped; startling the male who was taking care of her breasts.

"Silence, Tsunayoshi." The one covering her mouth whispered against her ear in annoyance. He ignored the shiver coursing over the body of the female in front of him by the act he did. "I do not want the infant to find us and interrupt us," He hissed at the thought, "If he does… I'll bite you to death."

The other male chuckled under his breath; perhaps at the words of Hibari or of something else.

Hibari's eyes narrowed at the sound of a snicker escaping the lips of the baseball fan, "You dare laugh at me herbivore?" He murmured with a voice that promised a slow and painful death, but after the merciless punishment of course.

"Haha, of course not!" Yamamoto hurriedly whispered back at Hibari. Maybe if he did so, he would be spared from getting bitten to death… even slightly. He almost chuckled again, but he stopped when he remembered he basically was the reason why Hibari was almost biting his head off. He hopes it won't turn from figurate speech to literally anytime soon. Yamamoto felt his smile slip slightly at the thought.

"Then?" He raised an elegant eyebrow to add effect to his words, "Care to elaborate the reason of your stupid laugh?" He leered at the poor swordsman, "Because I find nothing _amusing_ enough in this room to lead you into a fit of laughter; which I must say, is quite annoying. Unless…" The prefect paused to harden his glare on Yamamoto, "…You find our situation amusing."

Hibari scoffed at the thought.

"If so, I would suggest you leave, doing so, I'll be capable of having Tsunayoshi all to myself."A smirk slowly appeared on his face at the mere thought of having Tsunayoshi to himself. "And without the likes of _you_ to ruin the mood by laughing over every single thing would be a bonus." Hibari licked the earlobe of Tsuna as soon as he finished his small speech. He instantly got turned on at the thought of claiming all by himself Tsunayoshi. How she twisted in pain and pleasure; how she moaned; how she mewled…

A mischievous grin replaced his smirk.

Oh, how he wanted to pound Tsunayoshi into the floor already.

Or wall.

Yamamoto chuckled at the words of Hibari.

"No can do Hibari," The swordsman informed as he returned his attention to the perky breasts in front of him. He felt the latter's pair of cobalt eyes glaring right at him. Strangely, he didn't felt angry or anything of the sort when the prefect said those words. In the contrary, he felt amused at the fact of Hibari talking so much over his laughter. Gokudera once told him his laugh will be the death of him. Yamamoto felt sweat forming on his forehead; maybe the bomb expert wasn't so off the bat with that one.

The former's hands got a hold of her breasts.

Yamamoto smiled at hearing the small mewls escaping from the covered mouth when he gave a tentative squeeze to them.

Hibari scoffed before he returned his attention at the female body in front of him. "Then I suggest you stop your stupid laugh attacks. If I hear another chuckle come out of your pathetic mouth, I will kick you out of the room." Hibari finished his sentence to proceed into softly biting and sucking on the neck of Tsuna. His free hand caressed the sides of her waist, enjoying when the female shivered at his feather-like touches.

"Yes, yes." Yamamoto bit his lip from chuckling over the fact of this being the one time he had heard Hibari speak the most in all his years of knowing him. He was tempted to tease him a tiny bit for it, but there were more important things he had at hand. The former's hands squeezed the breasts softly, enjoying the soft moans escaping from the mouth of Tsuna.

Yep, quite important at hand.

* * *

**A/N: **Just a small drabble, I may or may not post a continuation.

I've had this for almost two years and decided to finally post 's reason one of three. Another purpose of this ficlet is to let you guys know I'm not in hiatus or anything of the like. I've been working very hard on all the chapters of _White Tulips and Memos_, _Shasta Daisies in the Summer_, and last but not least, _The Memories of a Past Life. _The third one... I was just using this as a warm up. I've been practicing different typing styles since my typing as been dramatically changing from reading so many stories from different authors whom have different styles.

So expect more drabbles from me in an attempt of obtaining my own style.

Changing subject drastically.

I've been thinking of moving over to _Tumblr_ now, since this new rule (or something of the like) is deleting every single story out there that contains smut or mature subjects. Unfortunately for me, most of my stories _contain _smut and violence. And drama, lots and lots of drama.

So, I'm not really sure. I mean I made a new _Tumblr_ but I don't know what to reblog about in that one. I was thinking that maybe my stories since the name of said blog is pretty much... I don't know how to describe it. I'll post a link of my personal and that one too, or maybe you guys can just straight out tell me in the reviews your thoughts about that.


End file.
